Septiplier
by LiveYourStory
Summary: Mark gets invited to Jack's birthday party.


**Chapter 1-** **Jack's** **birthday**

Morning

 ** _Mark woke_** ** _up. He made some coffe and checked his phone in which there was text from Jack_** *

 **Dialogue**

Jack: Hi Mark, I invite you to my birthday party Tommorow so if you are not busy please come.

Mark: I would like to come to your birthday party

Jack: Kay see ya there ️

Jack goes offline

 **Dialogue ends**

Morning to afternoon

 ***Mark finished his coffe and went into his setup room to record some videos***

Afternoon to Evening

 ***Mark finishes recording videos and remembers he has to go to shopping mall to buy Jack gift***

Mark: Hmmmmm... What should i buy him.

 ***Mark enters clothes shop***

Mark: This green shirt looks like a great gift for Jack.

 ***Mark takes green shirt and goes to cashier***

 **Dialogue**

Cashier: Hello, how's your day going?

Mark: Great, your's?

Cashier: Same here.

 ***Mark gives green shirt to cashier***

Cashier: 19.99$ please.

Mark: Let me get my wallet out.

 ***Mark takes his wallet out and gives money to cashier***

Cashier: Thank you, Bye

Mark: Bye

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***Mark leaves clothes shop with wallet and shirt in his hands***

 ***While walking Mark accidentally bumps into muscly guy which he finds very attractive***

 **Dialogue**

Mark: Im very sorry.

Unknown: No problem man.

Mark: "should i ask him to have some coffe with me, yeah i definitely should!"

 ***Mark open's his mouth and says "uhmmm... Would you like to have some coffee with me, as an apology?"***

Unknown: I could use some coffee right now.

Mark: Great, let's go!

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***Mark and Unknown man enter café***

 **Dialogue**

Café Cashier: Hello, what can i offer to you?

Mark: Coffe with milk

Unknown: Make that two

Café cashier: Please sit down and someone will bring you your coffee.

 ***Mark and unknown man sit down***

Mark: You never told me your name!

Unknown: Oh sorry, my name is Jordan!

Mark: Nice to meet you Jordan!

 ***Waitress brings them their coffee***

 ***They get lost in time while talking***

Jordan: Well i have to go now, here's my number cutie ️

 ***Jordan gives Mark his phone number***

Mark: I have to go too, see you

 **Dialogue ends**

Evening to midnight

 ***Mark goes to bed***

 ***Mark woke up. Made some coffe and texted Jordan.***

 **Dialogue**

Mark: Hey Jordan, I was wondering if you would like to go to my friend's birthday party with me?

Jordan is now Online

Jordan: I would like to go to your friend's birthday with you

Mark: Great let me text Jack really quick.

 ***Mark changes chat***

Mark: Hey Jack, Can i bring my friend to your birthday party?

Jack is now Online

Jack: Yes of course, see you in 6 hours!

Jack goes offline

 ***Mark changes chat***

Mark: Jordan, I will book two plane tickets to Ireland so see you at airport! ️

Jordan: Ok, see you!

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***Mark books two plane tickets to Ireland***

 ***Two hours pass and Mark drives to airport***

 ***Mark meets and hugs Jordan***

 **Dialogue**

Mark: Hey Jordan, are you ready for Four hours plane flight???

Jordan: I guees.

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***They arrive at Irish airport and take taxi to Jack's apartment,they arrive and knock on doors***

 ***Jack open's doors and greets them***

 **Dialogue**

Jack: Hey you guys!

Mark: Hey Jack its nice to see you again!

Jordan: Hey Jack, my name is Jordan nice to meet you!

Jack: Its nice to meet you too!

 ***Mark gives Jack present***

Jack: Thank you Mark. ️

Jack: Ohhh im so Inhospitable, please get in.

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***Mark and Jordan enter apartment and see a lot of famous YouTuber's there***

 ***They spend all day at Jack's birthday party***

 **Dialogue**

Mark: Jordan we should head to the airport.

Jack: Already?

Mark: yes.

Jordan: Okay let me take my coat.

 ***Mark and Jordan say goodbye to everyone and Jack open's doors***

 **Dialogue ends**

 ***They get out of apartment and take taxi to airport***

 ***After four hours of plane flight they arrive to USA, Mark and Jordan say their goodbye's and go their separate way's***

 **Chapter 1- Jack's birthday**

 ** _CHAPTER_** **_END_**


End file.
